Comforting a Romance Novelist
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Fukawa is wallowing in her own self hate once more and Komaru is determined to fix it in the only way she can think of. What else could she do to a romance novelist with writer's block besides give her an example to write from?


She stared at herself in the mirror. She rarely looked at herself, fearing her own disgusting face would cause her to vomit like she had many times before. But here she was, studying her face.

She hated her eyes, which had more sadness and remorse in them than she wanted. She hated her nose, which was too small causing her eyes to looked bugged out. She hated her mouth, that almost always sat pursed in sheer dissatisfaction. She hated her skin tone, which was washed out and almost ridiculously pale. She hated her complexion, which was anything but clear. Last but most definitely not least, she hated the beauty mark on her chin. She had tried to cut it off as a child, but her weakness to blood effected her too much for her to try it again. She really just wished that she wasn't so disgusting.

She continued staring at her face as her stomach churned and she fought back the urge to throw up the food she hadn't eaten that day. She wanted to ingrain into her mind that she was disgusting and she would never be able to get close with anyone because she was too horrifying to look at for even a few moments.

After what seemed like forever, grey eyes broke free from a gaze with themselves and the repulsive writer stumbled away from the reflective glass. She let out a heavy sigh as she moved away, anger aimed at herself shining through. She fell onto her bed as she continued bathing in her self loathing.

She was too fat, she was a pig. Once, Byakuya-sama had called her a pig, and that insult had stuck in her mind. She hadn't eaten much since then. Another time, before he called her a pig, he told her that he liked women with more meat on their bones and she had eaten 4,000 calories every day until he told her she was a pig. Now she makes sure never to eat where people see, if at all. She's fat and everyone knows it.

She sat on her bed, poking at her thin body, finding every flaw. She looked at the ends of her long hair, noticing more split ends. She looked at her fingernails, which were surprisingly long except for her thumb nails. She looked at the disgusting colour of her arms. She looked at her joke of breasts that barely fit into an AA cup bra. She looked at her waist, which could go for losing at least another 8 centimetres. She hated her hips, their natural measurements after a month of starvation and losing 2 or 3 kilograms were too large.

She continued looking herself up and down, listing off things that disgusted her about herself. She often thought of how utterly repulsive she was. She wondered how a woman who was so gross could even go outside. She wondered how someone so terribly ugly could even ever be looked in the eye.

She kept thinking negative things, not even hearing the door to her room open. Before she could even realise someone was in her room, that person climbed on her bed with her. "Touko-chan...? You haven't left your room all day so I came to check on you. Are you okay?" The sister of hope asked, sounding quite concerned.

"Eh, um, y, yes, I'm fine." The girl looked surprised that someone was in her room.

"Were you thinking negative things again? Touko-chan, you know that I would never think negatively of you." The girl scooted closer to the one identified as 'Touko-chan'.

"B, but how could you not!? I am a disgusted disgrace to what could even be considered a human being! Even Byakuya-sama said so...! I'm a pig; I'm livestock...!" Touko said, getting quite worked up.

"Togami-kun just speaks without thinking sometimes. You aren't anything like that."

"Komaru, you obviously have no idea who you are talking to..! My ugly face and disgustingly low voice must have damaged your eyes and ears...!"

Komaru shook her head as Fukawa talked, before interrupting the brunette by carefully lifting Fukawa's chin and pressing her lips against the writer's. She expected Fukawa to push away but the thin girl didn't fight against the kiss.

Touko didn't immediately respond to the kiss, too shocked to even move a muscle. She just took in the feeling of Komaru's surprisingly soft lips against her own cracked ones.

After a few seconds of contact, Komaru moved away before speaking, "Touko-chan, you aren't ugly or fat or any of those cruel words. I think you are very beautiful and definitely smart. You are someone special." She said, smiling at Touko, trying to put the girl's mind to ease.

Touko stared at the girl, still unable to comprehend the last few moments. Komaru had kissed her? Touko's head was spinning, her body feeling light. She didn't know how to react to being kissed by her friend. She was exclusively Byakuya-sama's; but the feeling of Komaru's lips...!

Touko, without thinking clearly, leaned forward and took Komaru's lips for her own. She leaned in, shifting her hands on the bed for better balance.

Komaru was a little caught off guard by Touko's initiative but didn't pull away. She had always secretly crushed on Touko, despite her very normal opinions and her very normal tastes. Touko was an exception for all of that; however, she had never extended he feelings in fear of rejection. She had always known about Touko's undying desire to be with Togami Byakuya; that knowledge planted fear within her. Despite all of that, the two were kissing.

After a while and neither of the girls pulling away for air, Touko's moved a little closer, breaking their connection for one moment to adjust. She almost immediately went back to Komaru, greedily putting one hand on the back of Komaru's head, pulling her closer.

Komaru leaned into Touko more, pushing her chest against the thin girl's torso unintentionally. She carefully opened her mouth during the kiss and licked Touko's chapped lips, asking for more.

Touko slowly opened her mouth, allowing Komaru's tongue to enter her mouth. She did the same thing and there was a hot lightheadedness that came with the feeling of their tongues intertwining.

As the two exchanged saliva, Touko's hand crept up to high on Komaru's waist. She slowly ran her finger's up Komaru's waist until they were tracing lines on the edge of the girl's bra through her sailor uniform top.

Komaru didn't even pull away to put her hand over Touko's, lifting it and putting it right on her chest. She knew that she had to be the assertive one. If she didn't do it, nothing would get done.

Touko let out a small gasp before tightening her grip just a little groping at Komaru's breast. She pulled away for a second, only to make the comment, "Damn these feel a lot bigger than they look."

Komaru giggled a little before putting her hand right under Touko's chest, "May I?" She asked as she leaned forward, past Touko's face.

Touko nodded slowly, wondering what Komaru was about to do. Just as her thoughts began wandering, the not so special girl ran her warm tongue down the edge of her ear before taking Touko's earlobe into her mouth; at the same time, she let her fingers creep up and run against Touko's erect nipples. "Yours feel like you aren't wearing a bra." Komaru mumbled into Touko's ear, still nibbling on her earlobe.

Touko opened her mouth to reply to Komaru's statement right when Komaru pinched her nipple through her sailor uniform. Instead of anything akin to words, a moan escaped her throat.

Komaru giggled at Touko's moan and pointed out to her, "Your face is bright red."

"S-shut up..!" Touko mumbled, turning her head away from Komaru.

The short haired girl took this opportunity to nibble on Touko's neck and put her lips to the flesh, sucking it gently.

Touko unintentionally leaned her head back, letting a small moan in response to Komaru's manipulative mouth.

Komaru pulled away after she successfully marked Touko. She moved back up to the writer's mouth for only a second before she tugged on the zipper on Touko's uniform top.

Touko pulled away before pulling the top off of herself. She looked shy at revealing herself to someone.

"Touko-chan, you are beautiful." Komaru said softly, leaning in and nibbling the girl's ear before slowly laying kisses on her neck, down her clavicle to her sternum before carefully resting her hand on Touko's arm that was hiding her small breasts.

Touko slowly lowered her arm before pulling away, "This isn't fair." She stated, looking at Komaru with eyes that looked almost like a puppy's.

Komaru looked at herself for a second before she nodded, "Gosh, you're right. I'm so forgetful sometimes." She smiled for a second before unzipping her own top and pulling it over her head before undoing her bra and tossing it down in the floor.

Touko immediately looked quite upset, "Your breasts are so huge. Mine are just peas comparing to you...!" She sounded genuinely distraught over this fact.

In an attempt to calm her down, Komaru took her lips for her own again and rested her palm across one of Touko's breasts, before carefully rubbing her thumb over the other breast's nipple.

Touko tried to hold her breath to keep herself from moaning, but instead she caused herself to let out a loud gasp that was probably just as embarrassing.

"Even though my breasts are bigger," Komaru started after pulling away from Touko's lips, "Mine aren't even close to as sensitive."

Touko moved her hands to lay across Komaru's large breasts and she massaged them slowly, running her fingers over Komaru's nipples, making them become hard. She worked Komaru's chest, surprised by how the only reaction she got was the slight pink hue on Komaru's checks.

Komaru responded to Fukawa's affection with another small rub of her nipple. She shifted her hand and pinched Fukawa's nipple in between her fingers.

"Nnng, ah!" Fukawa let out moans as she started burying herself in Komaru's shoulder to muffle her moans.

Komaru pinched Fukawa's nipple again before using her other hand to message her left breast. She nuzzled against Fukawa, rubbing her nose against the girl's cheek and taking her earlobe into her mouth.

Fukawa bit her lip, squirming against Komaru's hands. "I... I think I'm about... Hnngh...! I think I'm cumming..!" Fukawa said, pushing her chest against Komaru's hands as she leaned so that Komaru could lick around her ear with ease.

With Fukawa's announcement, Komaru moved one of her hands from Fukawa's breast and reached under her skirt, sliding her hand up Fukawa's thigh, before cupping the writer's womanhood through her undergarments. She pinched at the nipple she was still playing with as she began nipping on the tip of Fukawa's ear.

"Ah! I..! I'm going crazy..!" Fukawa yelled out as she gripped at Komaru's short hair, pulling it to keep from scratching the girl with her long fingernails. She hit the high and nearly let out a scream as Komaru helped her ride it by massaging her wet core through her solid black underwear.

As she started coming down, she let out a heavy sigh, almost as if a weight was off of her shoulder.

Komaru kissed her before holding her cheeks and looking her directly in her eyes, "You're always worth it. You're beautiful and amazing, worth all of the time the world has to offer." The normal girl kissed Komaru again, before nuzzling against her collarbone.

Fukawa rolled her eyes and she shook her head, but didn't say anything in return.

Kamura hugged her tighter before repeating herself, "You're worth all of the time the world has to offer." She said, nuzzling against the writer. "Now let's go to bed."

Fukawa nodded to Komaru's suggestion, pulling Komaru into a laying position with her. She closed her eyes, letting out another sigh.

The two girls with both out within a few minutes, Komaru surprisingly not pulling the blanket away from Fukawa like she normally did.


End file.
